The stages of love
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: [Shonen-ai] El amor tiene muchas etapas, y cuando te comienzas a enamorar pasa de todo, Yuki y Haru las descubrían lentamente mientras se enamoran... Capitulo 2. & Capitulo 3.- Up.
1. Chapter 1

_**The stages of love**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Alguien, de seguro se estaba burlando de él, ¡Por supuesto! Eso era, le estaban viendo la cara de tonto, aquello sin duda no podría ser cierto, todo tenía que ser una mala broma, un chiste de mal gusto, el pelirrojo se lo repetía una y otra vez ante la insistente mirada del rubio.

Un extraterrestre, ¡Joder! Debía ser una maldita mala broma, sin duda Yuki había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder tolerarle durante la tarde, y apenas, cuando quería escapar de él, esa extraña pistola de agua hacia su aparición y terminaba siguiendo al chico, por ello, lo único que quería al llegar a su casa era descansar y aun así… ahí estaba él, Haru, el extraterrestre, viviendo en su casa.

Sencillamente el nuca se lo espero, que solo apareciera frente a él y le pidiera ser su amigo, menos aún, que se autoproclamara su amigo, que llegase a interrumpir y desequilibrar su estilo de vida solitario, cerró los ojos para intentar descansar un poco pero en ese momento, alguien le llamo.

-Déjame ya…- grito el pelirrojo mientras corría por todo el patio trasero

-Yuki- canturreo alegre el rubio - ¡Salvemos el mundo!

-¡Déjame!- grito nuevamente el pelirrojo intentando huir del rubio, e intentando huir de aquel sentimiento de calidez que lentamente se colaba en su corazón.

* * *

_*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come Reviews *w*_

_~Son su alimento y se reciven con amor~_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

Estaba recostado sobre su cama y miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido. Cerró sus ojos, claramente estaba molesto y suspiró, aquello con el fin de ignorar el bullicio de Haru.

No lo entendía, sencillamente no lo entendía, ¿Cómo había terminado viviendo con un extraterrestre? Haru era el tipo de persona que podía alterar a cualquiera, tenía enormes defectos que Yuki podía ver a kilómetros.

¿Por donde sería bueno empezar a enumerarlos? ¿Cuál sería el mejor para nombrar primero? Un suspiro cansado escapó de su boca y miró molesto a un lado; para empezar, Haru no tenía nada de buenos modales a la hora de sentarse a la mesa, sorbía la sopa ¡Por dios! ¡La sorbía! Además estaba ese raro miedo a los gatos, su loca y rara hermana y el hecho de no respetar el espacio personal, SU espacio personal, se pegaba demasiado a él y lo abraza sin razón haciendo que las personas les mirasen raro y a la vez haciendo que su pecho se agitase de manera rara y eso no le gustaba, para nada.

Pero algo que odiaba aún más era el ser acosado de la manera que era acosado por ambos hermanos; Haru metiendo presión llevándolo donde Natsuki mientras que Coco se dedicaba a verle desde una distancia prudente con pistola en mano para meterle presión.

Estaba por llegar a su límite, ese día Haru había colmado su paciencia presionándolo de la manera que lo hacía y Natsuki había hecho lo propio al gritarle por no haber atado el nudo bien, sintió que las tripas se le revolvían al recordar a esos dos pescando juntos al tiempo que recordaba la boba sonrisa de Haru. De nuevo ese revoltijo en las tripas se hizo presente y cerró con aún más fuerzas sus ojos, definitivamente aprendería a atar correctamente el nudo y haría que Haru sonriera junto a él y no con otro, Yuki se sonrojo al percatarse de aquel pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza como intentando alejarlo lleno de vergüenza, pero mientras intentaba suprimirlo aquel pensamiento se hizo más potente y lentamente se quedó dormido pensando en aquella sonrisa.

-Lo haré. - Un silencio resonó por la playa interrumpido por el tranquilo golpe de las olas contra la costa- Definitivamente pescaré algo.- Le había llevado la mañana entera terminar aquel nudo pero finalmente lo había conseguido, había realizado el nudo como debía ser, sintió una enorme felicidad al ver la enorme sonrisa de Haru sólo para él y en ese momento él le regreso la sonrisa.

Esa tarde volvieron en tren a casa en un vagón completamente vacío, Haru de nueva cuenta hizo gala de su poco respeto por el espacio personal pegándose fuertemente a Yuki, el pelirrojo sólo atinó a sonreír mentalmente. Recargó su cabeza contra la del rubio y cerró sus ojos, después de todo aquel contacto no era tan malo, si no por el contrario, muy placentero.

* * *

_*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come Reviews *w*_

_~Son su alimento y se reciven con amor~_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

Haru lo sabia, definitivamente no le agradaba del todo a Yuki, pero no se daría por vencido, desde el momento en que lo vio decidió que quería estar cerca de Yuki por mucho tiempo, si no era que siempre, él solo quería verle sonreír y que este se sintiera feliz, pero era todo lo contrario, cada vez le miraba menos contento.

Fue entonces cuando todo pareció irse por el drenaje, Yuki había salido gritando del muelle, se miraba molesto, el rubio miro con tristeza a Yuki marcharse y sintió su pecho comprimirse, aun no era capas de comprender aquellos raros sentimientos humanos que nacían en el, no perdió nada de tiempo y decidió seguir al pelirrojo a casa.

-¡Yuki!- Haru estaba llamando a la puerta del pelirrojo con énfasis- ¡Yuki! Deberías estar pescando ¡Yuki!- pero el pelirrojo jamás salió, Haru bajo su mirada con tristeza y sintiendo un profundo pesar en su pecho, bajo las escaleras pesadamente, invadido por pensamientos raros seguido de sensaciones humanas que no entendía y no quería entender.

Se dirijo al patio trasero junto a la abuela, estaba triste de alguna manera pareciera que Yuki no quería ser su amigo y eso lo entristecía, aunque no supiera que significaba eso, pero lo sentía desde el fondo de su ser…

-Yuki ha dicho que no quiere ser mi amigo- comento Haru a Keito algo cabizbajo

-Haru ¿Te hace feliz estar cerca de Yuki?-

-¿Feliz?- interrogo aun desconcertado el rubio

-Si, es cuando tu corazón ase ¡así!- dijo Keito intentando hacer un gracioso ademan con sus brazos, Haru sonrió

-¡si!-

-Entonces no deberías molestarlo- dijo sonriendo, Haru sonrió feliz, esa noche pensó en aquellos raros sentimientos de humano que le invadían y sencillamente no los pudo desechar si no hasta la mañana siguiente, había seguido a Yuki hasta el muelle, había tomado su caña de pescar y había seguido al pelirrojo, estuvo sentado frente a el durante un tiempo hasta que el pelirrojo pareció molestarse, fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Keito y se alejó de él, si aquello era cierto Yuki seguramente se haría su amigo. Si hubiese permanecido mas tiempo ahí se hubiese percatado de que Yuki alzo la vista para buscarlo tras su extraño silencio.

-…Haru- aquella voz resonó por la playa interrumpido por el tranquilo golpe de las olas contra la costa- Haru, deja de hacer eso- dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacia ademan de llevar aquella extraña pistola que el rubio llevaba consigo, el rubio interrogo el porqué, Yuki le miro mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire –simplemente no me gusta…-Haru accedió sonriente.

-Lo hare- un silencio resonó por la playa interrumpido por el tranquilo golpe de las olas contra la costa- definitivamente pescare algo- El corazón del rubio se lleno de alegría tanto que sonrió y aun mas cuando miro que el pelirrojo le devolvía el gesto con cariño.

Esa tarde volvieron en tren a casa en un vagón completamente vacío, Haru se aferro fuertemente a Yuki, estaba feliz por que por fin el pelirrojo le había sonreído, aquello le hacia inmensamente feliz, y no había nada que pudiese hacerlo mas feliz, fue entonces que se sobre exalto un poco al sentir como Yuki recargaba su cabeza contra la de él…sonrió por lo bajo algo sonrojado, definitivamente aquello le hacia mas feliz que cualquier cosa.

Ahora, sin duda, ambos eran amigos y Haru amaba esa sensación.


End file.
